Embrace the Nothing
by ObsidianLotus
Summary: Sa che tra poco lui arriverà e dovrà affrontarlo. Nell'attesa si perde nei suoi pensieri. Stella/Noctis


**Embrace theNothing**

**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:** E' una Stella/Noctis scritta dal punto di vista di Stella.  
Questa fanfic è nata all'improvviso mentre ascoltavo la mia playlist.  
Se vi interessa le canzoni in questione sono: Swanheart – Nightwish (dalla quale ho anche preso una strofa), Embrace the Nothing – Mercenary (che mi ha ispirata per il titolo), Rebel Heart – The Corrs e naturalmente Somnus Nemoris.

Mi dispiace non averla scritta in inglese ma purtroppo non ne sono in grado...abbiate pietà anche con le recensioni .-."

**Edit. **Ho solo cambiato la presentazione, il resto della storia non è stato toccato

**)o(**

_Ti sto aspettando, so che arriverai e che dovremo combattere.  
Ma io non voglio, sono costretta a farlo. Vorrei ribellarmi a tutto questo ma non ci riesco. Ciò che vorrei ora è poter correre tra le tue braccia, sentire il tuo calore.  
Ma non posso, siamo nemici.  
Mi chiedo perché il destino sia così crudele.  
Sai, fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto mi sono accorta di provare qualcosa per te.  
Ricordo ancora quella sera, quando parlammo del nostro "dono"...o forse dovrei definirla maledizione.  
Mi stavo perdendo nei tuoi occhi abbandonandomi a sensazioni che non avevo mai provato e mi agitai...fu per quello che troncai, forse un po' bruscamente, il nostro incontro.  
Quando corsi via da te ringraziai silenziosamente la Dea per avermi concesso la possibilità di avvicinarmi a te e parlarti, sperando mi concedesse un'altra possibilità.  
Da quella sera non hai mai abbandonato i miei pensieri e anche solo il ricordare il tuo viso mi riscaldava dentro. Passavo ore intere a pensare a te stupendomi di ciò che provavo.  
Ho sempre negato che si trattasse di amore, ho sempre pensato che fosse solo profonda ammirazione. Ma mi sbagliavo.  
Con il tempo questo sentimento è cresciuto, e mi sono resa conto di amarti. Chissà cosa provi tu per me.  
Vorrei che fossimo vissuti in un altro tempo, in un altro posto, lontano da tutto questo. Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente.  
Mi sento come la fanciulla di quel dramma, anch'essa legata da un amore profondo per un suo nemico. Un amore proibito, un amore ricambiato..ma tu cosa vedi in me?  
Vedi solo una nemica da annientare oppure quella sera anche il tuo cuore venne toccato? Chissà se lo saprò mai.  
Forse, quando questa dannata guerra sarà finita potrò stare con te. Ma ora il fato è contro di me, contro di noi.  
Nel mio mondo l'amore è per i poeti, non avremo la famosa scena del balcone. Solo una speranza morente.  
Tuttavia non voglio che anche la nostra storia finisca come quella dei due amanti. Non voglio essere legata a te per via della morte.  
Voglio vivere, voglio che tu viva.  
Voglio trovare il modo di porre fine a questa dannata guerra e stare con te.  
Poter costruire un futuro con te.  
Mi sto sentendo stupida...odio quando lascio correre così il filo dei miei pensieri. Spesso mi dicono che dovrei essere più razionale, che dovrei stare con i piedi per terra invece di permettere alla mia immaginazione di dominarmi.  
Forse hanno ragione.  
Io ti amo più di ogni altra cosa, ma non so se la stessa cosa vale anche per te.  
Quando penso che forse la mia è solo un'illusione sento una fitta dentro di me.  
Il solo pensiero che tu non senta nulla per me mi distrugge a tal punto da farmi desiderare di scomparire da questo mondo, ma per quanto fioca sia nelle tenebre in cui sprofondo vedo una luce.  
Dicono che la speranza sia l'ultima a morire, ed io mi aggrappo ad essa con tutte le mie forze. Staremo insieme in futuro, ma non ora._

Da lontano sente l'eco di passi. Qualcuno sta correndo nella sua direzione ma non alza gli occhi. Non ha bisogno di farlo, sa che lui sta arrivando.

La sua corsa si ferma all'improvviso quando la intravede da lontano e si incammina lentamente verso di lei. Non si aspettava di trovarla in quel posto.

"Stella?"

Finalmente lei si volta interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri e corre verso di lui bloccandosi all'improvviso, ricordando per quale motivo si trovava lì.

Non era lì per gettarsi tra le sue braccia ma per combattere.

La loro guerra era iniziata.


End file.
